


Magic

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Missing Scene, Romance, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius gets and chooses Christmas presents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

"I hate this place," Sirius whined.

"So you keep saying," Remus responded patiently. Well he thought he was being patient anyway, at least for someone who had been listening to his best friend complain about everything and anything for the last **four** hours. To be fair Sirius' complaints about Grimmauld Place were justified, Remus hated the place too, but he didn't see the point of constantly complaining about something that neither of them could change - no matter how much they wanted to.

"I don't know what you expect me to do about it though, Padfoot. If I could convince Albus to let us go back to my place I would, you know that, but he was adamant about you not leaving the house again - especially after the trouble you caused by accompanying Harry to the station at the start of term." 

He put down the book he had been trying to study and looked at his friend. He could see that Sirius was ... serious about this and was becoming more frustrated by the day, especially when he had to watch everyone else coming and going as they pleased.

"Why don't you put that overactive mind of yours to use and help me decide what to get everyone for Christmas, that should help relieve your boredom at any rate," he suggested.

"What's the point?" Sirius said miserably, "It's not like I can go shopping for gifts anyway. I might as well just give you the money and let you decide."

Remus sighed heavily but made an effort to hide his frustration from his mate, "But if you help me decide what to get then the presents will truly be from the both of us. Don't you think Harry would be hurt if the only contribution you make to his gift is a financial one?" 

He held his arms out. "Come here babe and we'll curl up together while we think."

Sirius got up and stomped across the room, making it clear with every step that he was co-operating under protest. As soon as he was close enough Remus pulled him down into his lap and wrapped his arms around the younger man. Actually Sirius was only a few days younger than Remus but at times like this Remus thought that his lover had never really had a chance to grow up.

He'd spent twelve years in hell while the world passed him by and the only experience he'd had of the world before being cooped up in the House that Time Forgot was two years on the run in canine form and the few blissful weeks he had passed at Remus' small home between the end of the Triwizard Tournament and Albus' summons to the Order to reform in London. 

Sirius tensed briefly as if to struggle and then relaxed against the werewolf's chest.

"I'm sorry I'm being such a pain, love," he said softly.

"Hush, Siri," Remus reassured him, stroking his back as he spoke. "You've got every right to complain. The world has treated you so badly and yet you're still fighting for their freedom, even though they'd throw you back into that **place** if they ever found you."

"I'm not fighting for them," Sirius said vehemently. "I'm fighting for us and for Harry. I love you both so much and I want us to be a family together, but we can't have that while Voldemort exists. So I'll do everything I can to help destroy him, but don't ever think I'm doing it for anyone but the three of us. The wizarding world has never given any of us a chance to live the lives we should have had and I couldn't care less if those bastards destroyed the lot of them as long as we three could be together somewhere."

"Oh Siri, love," Remus sighed, holding him tighter. "I love you too and I won't let them take you from me again, I swear." 

He tilted his head so that he could kiss his lover, the kisses rapidly becoming more heated until all thoughts of Christmas and gifts had fled and the only thing either of them cared about was getting naked and reaffirming their bond. 

A few days later, Sirius was curled up in an armchair in front of the fire feeling very neglected. For the last couple of days Remus had been engaged in some kind of top-secret project with Kingsley and he hadn't been spending much time with Sirius. On top of that he had, of course, been spending a lot of time with Kingsley. The two of them went out **together** and when they came back they would spend several hours locked in one of the rooms **together** and Sirius was strictly forbidden to interrupt. On top of all this Kingsley was young, good looking, had a great sense of humour and, most importantly in Sirius' mind, didn't suffer from sleepless nights, depression and sudden mood swings. Really when you thought about it, it was hardly surprising that Remus would rather spend time with him than with Sirius. He was suddenly distracted from his moping when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Come with me love, I've got a surprise for you," a voice murmured in his ear, before the owner of that voice rubbed his stubbled cheek against that same ear surprising a full body shiver from him.

Not willing to give up his sulk quite yet, Sirius cleared his throat and tried to get his voice under control, which was made more difficult by his mate running his hands over Sirius' chest, stroking and teasing the other man. 

"Are you sure you can find the time to spend with me?" He asked when he was sure his voice wouldn't shake or squeak or any of the other undignified reactions Remus unfailingly coaxed from him. 

"I wouldn't want to interfere with your **special project** or take you away from **Kingsley** ," he added petulantly.

Instead of the expected contrition Sirius was annoyed to hear amusement in Remus' voice as he said, "Oh Siri, love, anyone would think you were jealous, but I know that can't be. After all what could Kingsley possibly offer me that could compete with what I already have?" 

As he spoke Remus slid one hand up, underneath Sirius' jumper to teasingly stroke his bare chest while the other slid further down and squeezed the rapidly growing bulge in his jeans. One hand tweaked a hard nipple while the other continued to squeeze and rub at the hardness threatening to burst through Sirius' zip.

"All this is mine whenever I want it, isn't it, love? So why would I even look at anyone else?" He continued the squeezing and stroking as he talked, making sure that his breath caressed Sirius' ear with every word. 

"Ah, ah, ah," he admonished. "Now don't try and move, love, or I might think you don't like what I'm doing and have to stop."

Sirius rested his head against the back of the chair, resigned to accepting whatever his mate felt like giving him. Remus was obviously in a mood and since he'd almost certainly love whatever it was the cunning werewolf had planned he might as well just go with the flow.

"Good boy," Remus purred. "Now talk to me. Tell me how you feel and what you want. I love your voice when it's all husky because you're so turned on you barely remember how to speak."

"I ... oh Merlin, you really expect me to ... oh yes, there, right there ...to, uh, talk?" Sirius gasped.

"Mmm-hmm, unless you really do want me to stop, love," Remus said, emphasising his point by squeezing just **there** as he said 'stop'. 

"What do you want, Sirius, tell me."

"You ... oh God ... I want," he moaned again as Remus sped up his movements slightly, bucking his hips up to meet his lover's strokes. "I want you, Remy. I want to see you, to touch you, to .... oh .... to taste." 

A mouth abruptly stopped his words, as Remus leant over and kissed him deeply, his tongue mapping very crevice of Sirius' mouth as if trying to memorise everything about him.

When they finally broke apart to breathe, Remus asked, "Do you know what it does to me to see you like this? To know that I'm the one making you feel this way, that I'm the only one you allow to touch you like this. I want you to come for me baby, just like this. I want to know that I drive you so crazy that even sitting here, fully-clothed I can make you explode just by the touch of my hands and the sound of my voice." 

He leant down and ran his tongue around his mate's ear, nipping at the earlobe as he increased the pace of his strokes and scratched the nails of his other hand across Sirius' hard nipples. 

"Come for me baby," he ordered with one final squeeze.

Sirius arched towards the hand so that only his feet and shoulders supported him, reaching behind him to pull Remus towards him as he let out a broken cry. Remus felt the dampness seeping through Sirius' jeans as he was pulled around the chair and into his lap. Sirius pulled him into a quick kiss before resting his head under Remus' chin.

"Not that I'm complaining, love, but what brought that on?" Sirius asked.

"I've missed you these last few days when I've been busy and you looked so cute sitting there pouting that I couldn't resist," Remus said, pulling back in time to see Sirius' disgruntled expression.

"I am **not** cute, Remy," he complained, smirking as he added, "Devastatingly handsome possibly, but not cute."

Remus laughed. "It's a good job I don't love you for your modesty, you vain creature! But you did look cute, sitting in here alone sulking like a 3 year old who's just lost his favourite toy. I am sorry for leaving you alone so much the last couple of days but I was working on a surprise for you." 

He handed Sirius his wand from where the other man had left it on a side table. 

"Now clean yourself up and come with me, I've got something I want to show you."

Remus unlocked the door to the library and ushered Sirius inside. There on a table sat what appeared to be a muggle television of some kind and next to the table was a large white box with buttons on the front of it. Also on the desk lay some kind of flattened typewriter and a small white plastic thing, both of which were connected to the box with wires.

Sirius looked at Remus in confusion, "What ... uh what exactly **is** it, Remus?"

Remus smiled reassuringly, "It's called a computer. Think of it as a sort of electronic typewriter for now. However, that's not all it is, come and sit at the desk and I'll show you."

Once Sirius was sitting comfortably, Remus leant over his shoulder and started to teach him how the machine worked. "You see the little arrow on the screen? You can move that around using this," he indicated the small plastic thing. "It's called a mouse. No don't ask why," he said, forestalling the inevitable question. "Just accept that that's what it's called. Now move the arrow over the little picture of an 'E' and push the left-hand button. Good. Now this is called the internet - you can view information from all over the world and you can send information too. Do you understand so far?"

Sirius nodded slowly. "OK, I think I understand, but what exactly does this internal net do?"

Remus laughed, "It's internet, not internal net, Sirius. Look I'll show you. You see the stuff that just came up on the screen? That's an example of a web page. In this case it's made by the muggle television people, but millions and millions of different pages exist - some made by companies like this one, some made by individuals. And one of the really great things about the internet is that you can interact with the people who make the pages. For example, you can go to a web page made by a muggle supermarket, tell them what shopping you want, pay for it with a muggle credit card and they'll deliver it to your door. Or in our case someone else's door since they wouldn't be able to find ours and I don't think Albus would appreciate us letting random delivery men in on the location of the Order HQ just because we felt like indulging in some rampant consumerism!"

"But how do I get it to show me the page I want and... do lots of shops do this web thing?" Sirius asked, enlightenment slowly dawning on him.

Remus nodded, "Thousands, although you should probably stick to British ones for now if you want them to send you stuff in time for Christmas. I thought we could do our shopping together this way and you wouldn't have to give Albus a heart attack by going out." Remus looked at the other man cautiously, "Do you like it?"

"Yes, yes I love it and you, you clever man. You said it uses electricity though, how did you get around the fact that we don't have any?" Sirius asked, pulling the werewolf into his lap so he could hug him.

Remus blushed, "Ah well Kingsley and I might have, sort of, 'borrowed' next door's connection, ah and their cable connection too. Their power bill will rise a tiny bit and their internet access will slow down a little, but they'll assume that it's aproblem with their ISP not ..." Remus noticed the confusion spreading across his lover's face. "We're stealing it from next door but they probably won't notice."

"And Kingsley helped you do all of this, did he?" Sirius asked. "I suppose I'll have to find something nice to do for him in return," he added grudgingly.

"Siri, we already established that your jealousy is completely baseless, so there's no need to be so mean to Kingsley. He set up the computer because I know how to use one but that's the extent of my knowledge. I am quite good at electrical things though so the 'borrowing' of next door's power and stuff was more of a joint effort," Remus explained.

"You know this shows how badly James and I corrupted you, right? Prefect Lupin 'borrowing' things," Sirius sighed and shook his head. "Such a shame, you were always such a good boy too."

Remus smirked and taped Sirius' nose playfully, "I rather thought you preferred it when I was bad, but if you want me to behave I'm sure I could make an effort." He made a half-hearted attempt to rise from his position in Sirius lap but was pulled firmly back down.

"Much as I enjoy it when you're wicked, love, perhaps you could sit here and show me exactly how to use this thing? And maybe make some suggestions on what to get people, because I'm useless at that as you well know," Sirius asked. "And no books! I know you Remus, you make Hermione look like a positive slacker when it comes to reading and not everyone appreciates getting reading material for Christmas."

Remus gave Sirius some basic tuition and then left him to play with the computer for a while, safe in the knowledge that Sirius would be busy concentrating on his new 'toy' and he could wrap his lover's Christmas present in peace without Sirius' constant effort to spy on it. Once he'd wrapped he spelled it to make sure it couldn't be opened before Christmas, something which Sirius had always deemed cheating, but since the only way out would be to try and open the present before Christmas he wouldn't be able to complain without admitting that he'd been trying to peek. When he was finished he strolled back down to the library to see how his mate was getting on.

Sirius was practically vibrating with excitement when Remus rejoined him and he had to employ every ounce of will power he had not to try and convince Sirius that the shopping could wait and drag him off to take advantage of all that energy. He cleared his throat softly, having learnt from experience that people on the run react **really** badly to being snuck up on.

"So what presents have you chosen so far?" he asked.

Sirius actually **bounced** in pleasure as he dragged the werewolf back into place on his lap and started showing him the pages he had marked as containing presents suitable for their friends. He opened the first page and Remus blinked in surprise.

"Oh-Kay," he drawled. "What exactly **is** that and who are you planning on buying it for?" Remus rather suspected that he didn't actually want to know the answer but couldn't stop himself from voicing the question is, well either shock or fascination, he wasn't exactly sure himself.

"It's called Bourdreaux's Buttpaste," Sirius explained. "And I read the site and thought that if it can do all that then it can probably heal a buttock that has been blown off by a carelessly placed wand and..."

Remus laughed out loud. "Alastor!" he exclaimed in comprehension. "Yes, all right you can get that but we have to get him something decent too. Some of that brandy he carries around in the hip flask none of us are supposed to know about would be good."

"OK," Sirius agreed. "And while we're getting that I thought a bottle of Glenmorangie for Severus would be good."

"Yes, it would," Remus agreed hesitantly. "He'd love it. What exactly are you up to?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his lover.

"Nothing," Sirius said innocently. "Of course the Greasy Git will never believe that and he'll probably destroy most of the stuff testing it to see what we did to it. Then he'll be really irritated with himself when he finds he's wasted an entire bottle of his favourite whiskey and he won't even be able to do anything about it because we won't have done anything wrong."

Remus shook his head in exasperation at his lover's mischievous grin, but he couldn't really object. After all Severus would like the whiskey if he could get over his rampant paranoia enough to drink it and at least the joke wouldn't really hurt anyone. He wondered if Filius would be willing to keep an eye on the Potions teacher and let them know how much time he wasted on the gift.

"Well, OK. What next?" Remus asked. His lover clicked a button. "Who ... Oh no. No, absolutely not, no way. She'd **kill** us!"

"But ..." his lover started, beginning to pout again.

"No," Remus said firmly. "The puppy dog eyes may work normally, but not when I'm trying to keep you in one recognizable piece. We are **not** getting Minerva a cat collar, even if that pumpkin design is rather cute. You know she wouldn't appreciate it, so what else have you chosen for her?"

"I suppose the fish skeleton necklace is out as well," Sirius asked hopefully. "You know you're no fun at all, Remy," he grumbled when the other man shook his head firmly.

Remus wriggled casually, 'accidentally' rubbing his hip against his lover's groin. "Really," he purred. "I thought I was a lot of fun, but if you don't think so ..." He broke off and looked at his lover from underneath his lashes.

"OK, OK you're a laugh a minute," Sirius sighed. "Now can you please stop flirting and teasing and help me finish this thing so I can drag you upstairs and fuck you through the mattress. Or am I going to have to handcuff you to this chair to get you to act seriously? Although," he added thoughtfully. "The handcuffs might not be a bad idea anyway and I did see a nice furlined set at one of the sites I saw earlier."

"What kind of sites were you looking at?" Remus demanded. "No, forget I said that. You can **show** me later and if you're really good I'll even help you choose some toys. Now what else did you pick for Minerva?"

"There's this gift set I found," Sirius said. "It's got chocolate brownie fragrant pumice stones, a candle holder and five candles in chocolate, cappuccino, vanilla, amaretto and coffee vanilla. I figured what with Umbridge and Snape and all those kids she could do with all the help she could get. I don't know how she puts up with them all, but then I don't know how she ever managed to put up with us either so I guess she's had a lot of practice! And on a similar note I found some anti-stress incense sticks for Sybil."

"That's actually quite thoughtful, Sirius. I'm sure they'll both be very grateful. Have you found anything for Kingsley yet?

Because I was thinking we could just get him a voucher for one of the computer shops. We don't know exactly what he would or wouldn't need so this way he can choose his own," Remus suggested.

Remus helped Sirius click through the presents they had agreed on and pay for them. Then he explained how to get the voucher e-mailed to Kingsley, which took a while as he got carried away explaining the details of electronic mail before realising that once again his lecture was going straight over his mate's head and just showing him what he needed to do.

"I know I said no books," Sirius said. "But Flourish and Blotts are apparently online and I found this great book all about the Chudley Cannons which Ron will love and another about Puddlemere just in case we can convince him to come to his senses and start supporting a worthwhile team." 

He opened the browser again and showed Remus the books he had chosen and they added them to the basket.

"Oh, look at that!" Remus exclaimed, leaning forward to get a better look. "They've got a special offer on DADA books. Let's have a look see if there's anything interesting." 

Sirius really should have known better, he had after all spent many hours in bookshops while Remus tried to buy out their entire inventory, but he was under the impression that part of the enjoyment was the feel of the books and the leathery, dusty, musty smell of the shops themselves so it never occurred to him that Remus could lose himself in an online book store. Twenty minutes later he was beginning to have to reconsider that opinion.

"Remus," he said patiently. "You do remember that we had plans for when we've finished the shopping?" He rocked his semi-hard cock against the other man as a reminder. "And that in order to finish our shopping we actually have to **leave** this site at some point and finish choosing the presents?"

"Hmm," Remus murmured absently.

"Remus!" Sirius complained. "Choosing. Buying. Then Sex. Remember? Or am I less interesting than a load of pictures of books?"

"What?" Remus shook his head slightly as his mind slowly processed his lover's exasperated tones and his cock joined in the argument reminding him that sometimes there were things more important than books. 

"Oh, sorry, love. I got a little carried away there for a moment, but I did find something that would be perfect for Harry."

"We are not getting my godson books, Remy" Sirius said firmly. "I'm the fun one remember. The much adored relative who buys him exciting gifts like brooms and flying motorbikes and ..."

"You most certainly are not getting him a flying motorbike, Sirius!" Remus exclaimed.

"Well, not right now, of course. He's not old enough to use one yet, but when he's a couple of years older I thought it would be fun if all three of us could go riding together. You never seemed to object when you were wrapped around me as we rode the bike through the starlit sky. In fact, as I remember, you would wrap yourself around me and then we'd land and ... or maybe I could just buy him a bike and he could go flying on his own. I wouldn't want to cramp his style or anything," Sirius hastily amended as he remembered exactly how many of those bike rides had ended.

Remus manfully suppressed the grin that was threatening to spread across his face in reaction to the same memories. "We'll discuss a bike for Harry when the time comes, but for now how about we compromise and we get him these books and something else as well?"

"Well, OK. That seems fair," Sirius agreed. "I thought you could get some kind of complex but **completely harmless** muggle gadget for Arthur. It'll keep him happy for hours and as long as you make sure it's not anything that can blow us up Molly shouldn't get too irritated with me. I hope. I thought we could get her a food hamper from one of the sites I found and put a note in with it saying it's to save her from having to work on Christmas Day and that she should make the kids do the clean up. It's no wonder she's so touchy; she never bloody stops. I get exhausted just **watching** her sometimes."

Remus reached up and kissed his mate on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Sirius wondered. "Not that I'm complaining mind. You can even do it again if you want to."

Remus laughed and repeated the gesture. "It's for making such an effort with Molly even though she's been making a bit of an ass of herself around you recently. It's not that she doesn't trust you exactly, but we're neither of us much older than Bill and it's hard for her to accept you as a responsible adult. Especially where Harry's concerned. She goes into mother hen mode whenever she sees him and wants to wrap him in cotton wool, whereas you want to treat him more like an equal."

Sirius sighed. "I understand that she's trying to protect him and Albus is too, but not sharing information was why I ended up in Azkaban and that **rat** ended up living with the boys. I don't want Harry to be hurt because we're all too busy **protecting** him to pay attention to what he really needs. I know she thinks she's looking out for Harry's best interests, but he's my responsibility, not hers. How would she like it if I started trying to decide what was best for Ron?"

Remus hugged Sirius. "I know, I know. We'll just have to hope that the two of you can come to some kind of understanding.

Molly needs to understand that you have a right to make those decisions, but you need to accept that in her mind you might as well be trying to take responsibility for Ron. Harry's been well and truly adopted - although I suspect he might well come to prefer the role of son-in-law to son, if you get my meaning."

Sirius chuckled lightly. "She's quite something, young Ginny, isn't she? She reminds me of Lily a bit. And speaking of Ginny I found a jewellery site that had some things she might like. Actually I found two jewellery sites but I thought I should save the naval piercings and tooth jewellery for Tonks, although it might be worth it just to see Molly's face - for those brief seconds before she killed me at any rate. There's a phoenix pendant I thought would do for Ginny and a pentagram that Hermione might like. Thought we should show her how much we appreciate the way she keeps the boys from getting into **too** much trouble. Besides if she gets a nice bit of jewellery from another bloke maybe Ron'll finally pull his head out of his ass and ask her out. I mean I thought James' courtship of Lily was slow but at last he made an effort!"

He opened the jewellery site up in a new browser window and clicked on the pendants section to point out the items he had mentioned, but accidentally pressed the wrong button. Cursing he was about to hit the back button when Remus stopped him.

"Look!" Remus said. "It's perfect."

There on the screen was a large silver brooch. One that almost made you think an artist had been lurking in the Forbidden Forest one full moon, watching as four animals played together.

"Oh my God!" Sirius exclaimed. "It's Prongs. Oh wow, you're right. We **have** to get this!" He quickly added it and the two necklaces to the basket. "So that leaves us Bill and Charlie, who I don't know well enough to have any idea about, Albus and the twins. What do you think?"

"We can get Bill and Charlie vouchers for that little leather goods store in Diagon Alley. They won't be expecting anything personal from us, so it's not much of a cop out," Remus suggested. "And Albus would appreciate a large tin of sweets. Of course he might appreciate it **less** if some of Fred and George's products accidentally got mixed in with them, but I'm sure the rest of the staff would enjoy it immensely." 

He grinned at Sirius. "You know you're a terrible influence, I think your sense of humour might be rubbing off on me."

"It's not the only thing that'll be rubbing of on you if we can just finish this," Sirius muttered. In a louder tone of voice he said, "I actually already have the perfect gift for Fred and George and it's a gift that just keeps on giving too. I found a box I'd hidden before I left home when we were clearing the place out. It's full of plans for tricks drawn up by me and James during the holidays. Most of them appear to have the Remus Lupin seal of approval though so they probably won't do any permanent damage. I thought we could give them to the twins to help with their business, along, of course, with an explanation of exactly where the map they had came from and who Messers Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs were."

"They'll love it!" Remus said. "And Jamie would definitely appreciate the idea that his jokes were enlivening things for a whole new generation. Of course Molly will have a fit if she ever finds out so you'd better warn them to open it somewhere quiet."

"That's it then, we're done," Sirius said, trying to close the computer down unsuccessfully. Remus leant across and showed him. When the quiet hum ceased and the screen went blank he got off Sirius' lap and started to stroll nonchalantly towards the door.

"Since we've finished here I thought I might see if Kingsley wants to go come over a celebrate," he suggested, raising one eyebrow at Sirius.

"Oh no you don't!" Sirius exclaimed, stalking towards him with a predatory gleam in his eye. "You've spent quite enough time with Kingsley recently. I think it's time you came through on all those promises you've been making while sat on my lap. Flirting with me, teasing me, rubbing up against me like a little slut." He made a grab for Remus who dodged out of the way with a wicked grin on his face.

"Make me!" he challenged, before running off towards the stairs, glancing over his shoulder to check that his lover was actually following him. Sirius let out a shout of laughter before taking off after him, his hair flying out behind him as he ran. The sound of two sets of feet thundering up stone stairs was followed by the slamming of a couple of doors and then for the first time in decades joyful laughter echoed throughout the house as the werewolf let his mate catch him and claim him.


End file.
